Historia del Capitán Atún y MrKasuga
by KukkiChan13
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en una celda cuyos prisioneros son Xanxus y Squalo, y al parecer no hay ningún vaso de whisky a la vista?  Crack.Producto del fume mental de madrugada.Se aceptan reviews,insultos,vasos de whisky voladores e incluso vuestro más sentido pésame :D


Sí, llevaba cerca de media hora en silencio sin haber gritado ni una vez. Sí, eso era raro ya que estamos hablando de Superbi Squalo. Y sí, era aun más raro si contamos con que nuestro amigo se encontraba en la _misma habitación, _ con Xanxus y sin haberse quejado de lo bestia que era su jefe al haberle tirado un vaso de cristal a la cabeza.

¿El motivo? No hay motivo. Una cosa así no puede ocurrir por un motivo en concreto por que simplemente es surrealista.

Pero si lo pensamos más detenidamente, puede que haya un motivo. En las celdas no hay vasos de whisky, y ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tratar de armar el menor jaleo posible cuando tu vida depende probablemente de cada acto que haces.

Lo único que se oía en esa celda eran murmullos que cada uno decía para sus adentros maldiciendo al otro en siete idiomas distintos.

-Jodida escoria...

-Cállate, gilipollas...yo tampoco quiero estar en esta celda _contigo_. Fue culpa tuya el decidir acompañarme a una misión que podía hacer PERFECTAMENTE yo solito. Ahora gracias a tu estupidez, los Millefiore nos torturarán y si tenemos suerte _solo_ nos diseccionarán.-decía Squalo, sabiendo perfectamente que la enorme falta de respeto que le había soltado a su jefe no la diría ninguno de los demás Varia por razones obvias de aprecio a sus propias vidas. Xanxus no tenía precisamente una personalidad difícil de enfurecer.

Pero Squalo había desarrollado una extraña habilidad para hacer que todo lo que colisionaba contra su cabeza por parte de su jefe –véanse insultos, maldiciones y vasos de whisky- fueran simplemente algo completamente normal, como el que bebe agua cuando siente sed.

No, no estoy diciendo que a Squalo le gustase recibir ese tipo de cosas de Xanxus –no es _ese_ tipo de persona. Simplemente había aprendido a vivir con ello, una infancia con Xanxus no es nada fácil.

Lo peor de todo es que Xanxus tenía como pasatiempo picar, golpear, insultar y tirarle vasos de whisky a Squalo. Sí, y si le dejaran lo convertiría en deporte nacional. Al principio le irritaba que el otro chico lo ignorara o simplemente le gritaba uno o dos "vooooi's". Pero luego esto comenzó a divertirle aun más. El peliplateado no hacía nada para defenderse ni para contraatacarle, así que era el pasatiempo perfecto. Luego por supuesto, Xanxus tenía que escuchar de vez en cuando las quejas kilométricas de Squalo. Éste las gritaba solamente cuando Xanxus le había jodido el día demasiadas veces y Squalo había acumulado unas cuantas razones para darle un par de hostias bien dadas a Xanxus.

Eso sí, no se atrevía a tocar al otro por que aun quería seguir viviendo.

-Basura inmunda...no pienses que voy a perder mi valioso tiempo en acompañarte _justo_ a ti a una misión.-dijo con un aire de superioridad que Xanxus y solo Xanxus tenía y que una vez lo ponía en práctica, no había dios quien se atreviese a pisotearlo.

Squalo, acostumbrado a sus constantes subidones de ego, le hacía caso omiso.

-Además...en la mansión Varia hace calor y estoy hasta los cojones de que Lussuria se pasee prácticamente desnudo por los pasillos gritando que ha llegado el verano, que Bel persiga a Fran por que éste se ha quitado el gorro por el calor, que tengamos que apagar a Gola Mosca por que se sobrecalienta y además desprende aun más calor y por que Levi...bueno, Levi no hace nada ¡pero joder, es un puto soso y me molesta!-gritó Xanxus.

-¿Te crees que soy tu jodido psicólogo?

-¡Cállate, escoria!-dijo Xanxus.

Entonces como caído de la nada ahí estaba. _Eso_ acechaba la cabeza del menor. _Eso_ se rompía en mil pedazos al chocar contra ella. _Eso_ era un **vaso de whisky**.

Entonces Squalo miraba a su jefe con una de esas caras que deben quedar grabadas en la historia del universo. Una mezcla entre "¿de dónde coño ha salido eso?", "¿cómo cojones ha llegado eso a mi cabeza'" y "Xanxus, prepárate por que te voy a castrar".

Y así, el "¡voooiii!" más terrible de la historia resonaba por toda la base Millefiore.

Algunos guardias miraban a ver si se habían matado ya entre ellos o no, pero volvían a alejarse tan pronto como veían que ambos seguían de una pieza.

-¡ERES UN PUTO CABRÓN, EGOCÉNTRICO, EGOÍSTA (prácticamente cualquier cosa que empiece por "ego"), ME TIENES HASTA LOS COJONES!-fue el segundo gritó que salió de esa masa de agraciado y fino vocabulario que Squalo poseía.

Entonces Squalo se quedó concentrado en silencio durante unos instantes, como si fuera a descubrir el misterio del universo, y se incorporó triunfante para ejecutar su plan. Se quitó el guante de su única mano y untó su dedo índice en un charco de whisky que quedaba en el suelo. Después trazó una línea en el suelo que dividía perfectamente el espacio de la celda.

-Esta es mi parte de la celda, a partir de aquí no puedes pasar.-dijo fríamente. Xanxus no había visto a Squalo tan serio en su vida. Lo cual le hizo estallar de risa, al ver a Squalo así en una situación tan patética.

-¡Wahahahaa! ¡Sí y qué más! ¡Ahora dirás que si paso la línea saldra un rayo que me chamuscará!

Y Xanxus, dispuesto a cruzar la línea con un dedo, fue sorprendido por un rayo láser que efectivamente le hizo una pequeña herida en el dedo índice. Ambos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, con otra cara digna de enmarcar.

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso?-murmuró Squalo.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa!-dijo mirando su herida.

Squalo comenzó a gatear para mirar más de cerca la herida de su jefe.

-¡Idiota, si pasas de esa línea te va a-

Pero Squalo pasó con toda normalidad, sin ningún problema. Cuando la cruzó se sentó de rodillas sobre el suelo, observando a su jefe con curiosidad. El otro le devolvía la mirada preguntándose qué cojones se habría fumado éste. Squalo miraba sorprendido y alarmado la herida de su jefe, como si no la hubiera visto ya antes.

-Squalo, ¿estás bien?

Acto seguido, Squalo cometió probablemente el mayor error de su vida, aunque al parecer él no era consciente de ello. Como si le hubieran dado el cambiazo por otra persona completamente diferente, Squalo tomó la mano de su jefe entre sus manos y lamió la herida lentamente tratando de detener la hemorragia. Xanxus creía que estaba alucinando. La situación era simplemente MUY extraña.

-¿¡Qué coño haces!-gritó Xanxus apartando a Squalo al otro lado de la línea, de manera que su cuerpo quedara dividido entre ella. Desde su cabeza hasta sus caderas, Squalo volvió a su antiguo ser. Pero desde sus caderas hasta sus pies, era como...un Squalo sumiso.

-¡Voooooiiii! ¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿¡Qué haces golpeándome así?

Y así, Xanxus cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría. Agarró a Squalo de la muñeca y le arrastró otra vez a su parte de la celda.

-X-xanxus-sama...¿está bien su herida...?

Xanxus le llevó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Joder, que dejes de darme esos golpes gilipollas!

Y otra vez a su lado de la celda.

-¿V-va todo bien, Xanxus-sama?

-Oh Dios...-gritó Xanxus.

Y esa es una de las veces en la vida en las que hay que decidir, por muy clara que sea la respuesta para una persona normal. Pero Xanxus _no_ es una persona normal. No cuando su pasatiempo es estrellar vasos de whisky contra las cabezas de sus subordinados de pelo largo y plateado.

En ese momento hay un complejo planteamiento en la mente de Xanxus: mandarle a patadas al otro lado de la línea, o dejarle en este lado y aprovecharse de la situación.

Se dice a sí mismo que lo lógico es mandarle a patadas al otro lado de la línea, pero Xanxus _no_ utiliza la lógica. Xanxus observa, procesa y actúa. Tiene a un perfecto ejemplar de Squalo, sumiso y por una vez sin esa expresión enfurecida y sus característicos "voooi's" delante de sus narices. Ahí no vale la lógica para nada.

Así que en un impulso, el jefe de los Varia agarró los cabellos de esa criatura de (temporalmente) ojos brillantes y plateados y pelo largo del mismo color, le atrajo hacia sí mismo y le besó. Tras unos silenciosos segundos, se separaron para coger aire.

En ese momento, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de nuestro adorable Squalo era el paraíso. Por el contrario, la mente del jefe era el infierno. Estaba realmente preocupado de si había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Había _besado_ a su subordinado. ¿Eh? No, no eso no era lo más preocupante. Era completamente consciente y responsable de sus actos. Lo que realmente temía era la horrible y larga charla que tendría que soportar cuando Squalo volviese en sí.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el menor había juntado los labios de ambos en otro beso, agarrándole suavemente de las mejillas.

En ese momento, Xanxus decidió mandar todo a la mierda y se tiró como un animal sobre Squalo. Éste siguió besándolo lentamente. Xanxus recostó al peliplateado sobre el suelo de la celda sin parar de besarle.

Sin embargo, en otro lugar de la base Millefiore...

-Nee~, ¡Shou-chan~!

-Ah, eres tú Byakuran-san.-dijo Irie Shouichi, un chico con gafas y pelirrojo, que atendía a su compañero Byakuran a través de una conexión audiovisual.

-Shou-chan~. Quería que echaras un vistazo a las cámaras de la celda 339.-dijo éste sonriendo.

-Umm...entendido...-dijo Shouichi intentando acceder a las cámaras.

-Haha~-rió Byakuran.

-¡WAAAAAHHH!-gritó Shouchi extremadamente sonrojado- ¡L-los prisioneros de Varia están...están...est—

-¡Besándose! –dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa.-¿No es bonito? ¡Aah~ el amor!

-Byakuran-san...

-Dime~ Shou-chaaan~

-Solicito permiso para liberar a estos prisioneros...-dijo.

-Como desees, Shou-chan~ ¡de todas formas solo les hice prisioneros para divertirme!

-Qué pasatiempos más extraños tienes, Byakuran-san...

-Podríamos hacer eso cuando quieras, Shou-chan~

-¿¡Q-qué!

-¡Haha! ¡Sólo bromeaba, Shou-chan!-dijo Byakuran sonriendo.-¡Libera a esos dos, anda! Bye-bye~

Shouichi suspiró desconectando la conexión con su amigo y habilitó los altavoces de la celda en la que Xanxus y Squalo se encontraban.

-Al habla Irie Shouichi: prisioneros de Varia, vamos a proceder a realizar su liberación de la base Millefiore.

Pero ambos hicieron caso omiso y volvieron a su actividad anterior. Pero derrepente...

-¡Voooooooooooiii! ¿¡Qué coño haces, Boss!-gritó Squalo sonrojándose.

Al parecer, Squalo había vuelto a su antiguo ser. Volvía a ser el ruidoso y agresivo Squalo de siempre gracias a que la linea de whisky se había secado. Xanxus se sintió en el fondo algo desilusionado, por que no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de aprovecharse de su subordinado de pelo blanco favorito.

-Cállate, pedazo de mierda.-dijo lamiéndole los labios una vez más antes de incorporarse.

Squalo le miró confuso, muuuy confuso. No sabía ni cómo preguntarle que qué hacía...besándole.

-A ver, Irie Shinichi. Suéltanos de una puñetera vez o te juro qu-

-E-es Irie Shouichi, Xanxus-san.-comentó el aludido al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Me da igual, no me interrumpas escoria!

Y ahí fue cuando Xanxus perdió la paciencia. Si es que había nacido con algo de ella. Sacó una de sus X Guns y reventó la cámara que les comunicaba con Irie.

-¿Cómo has...?

-Con mis X Guns, escoria.

-¡ME REFIERO A QUE CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS SIDO TAN SUMAMENTE SUBNORMAL COMO PARA HABER ESTADO AQUÍ DURANTE HORAS Y QUE NO TE HAYA DADO EL JODIDO VENAZO DE SACAR LAS PUTAS PISTOLAS PARA ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ!

-Ah, eso...Bueno es que verás, ha ocurrido algo _bastante_ raro, basura. Al parecer durante unos minutos te has vuelto dulce y sumiso y he decidido aprovecharme de ti.-dijo Xanxus con toda normalidad mientras que se estiraba.

-¿¡Q-qué! ¡Y el muy cabrón lo dice tan tranquilo!


End file.
